Castor
Castor is one of the main characters of the 07-ghost manga and anime series. He serves as a Bishop of the Barsburg Church located in District 7, and his job there is to protect the citizens by removing Kor. Castor is the second oldest of the main Bishops, Labrador and Frau, and has made a hobby of building and repairing life sized-dolls that he controls using his Zaiphon. He is also one of the two characters in the series that has a manipulation Zaiphon, which is considered very rare. A chapter in the manga reveals that he was originally born in the God House of Hausen as Xing-lu, and after he died began serving as one of the the 07 Ghosts. Castor is the Ghost known as Feist, the one that is able to tie souls together. History A chapter in the manga reveals that Castor was born into the affluent Hausen Family, living in Hausen House, a House of God located in the 6th District (the House of Fest), and his name was Xing-lu, where he was the thirteenth head of the family. He was the son of Xingfa and Lady Hausen. He was said to be very talented, and due to this he was widely recognised as a genius. His butler, Seilan, tells that because of his young age, he was a subject of criticism by those who wanted to take the position of the head of the house from him. His father made an effort to coach him to ignore these comments, and he did this by behaving in a cold and professional manner towards him, and as a result, Xing-lu often felt neglected. Due to his father's indifference, he immersed himself in his doll-making hobby, making dolls in the image of his mother whom he loved because she was the only member of his family to treat him with affection. Xing-lu, was still upset at the limited care he received from his mother due to his father's involvement, and laments how his mother belonged to his father, so he made the dolls in her image so he can have his mother all to himself. As it was the job of the head of the Hausen Family to protect the Barsburg royal family from assassination, Xing-lu was often deployed on these missions. During one of the missions, to stop the assassins from killing the King of Raggs, was done, he hears someone singing and follows the noise till he reaches Razette- who has being confined to a tank and chained up. After he freed her, Seilan notes how she has become very attached to him, and how her song has healed his lonely heart. After the consequences of the attempted assassination had been discovered, the suicide of the assassins' wives and children, he became upset prompting Razette to change her own face into Xing-lu's- only smiling, which taught Xing-lu how to smile. Dolls looking like Razette began appearing in his work-room. Though the date of Xing-lu's inheritance was drawing nearer, he admitted to Razette that he had no interest of becoming the new Head of the House, instead wishing to become a puppet master, telling Razette: 'You sing, and I'll use my puppets. We'll perform on a grand stage, and travel the world together like that!' However their happiness was short lived as the Raggs War broke out. It was revealed that the Hausen House sided with Raggs, and fought against the families that sided with Barsburg. Barsburg won, but the Houses of God that fought with Barsburg were angry at the insult, so the Houses that sided with Raggs said that they would kill the Head of their house to save their bloodline from extinction. Xing-lu, being the heir to the Hausen Family was too offered. His father was outraged, and proposed that Razette change her face to Xing-lu's and take his place in the sacrifice. Xing-lu refused, but as Razette appeared, already willing to die for him, his father drew his sword and lunged at her to kill her. Xing-lu stood in front of her as his father sliced, the sword hitting his own body instead of Razette's. As he took his final breaths the God of the House, Fest, appeared before him and Xing-lu took his place as one of the Seven Ghosts. After he has been changed into a Ghost, he finds Razette's dead body- having killed herself out of grief, but as Castor's Ghost ability is to tie souls together, he was able to bring Razette back to life so they could live together by letting her share his life force. Appearance Castor stands at 5 foot 10 with a tall, willowy frame and weighs 68kg, who looks to be in his late twenties, or early thirties. Castor's face is rather round for his age, having a thin, long nose, a small mouth and thin lips. His skin tone is quite pale, though is the darkest of the Bishops. Castor has a rather scholarly appearance, as a result of the round glasses he wears over his narrowed, light brown eyes. His hair is neck-length, straight and parted to the right side of his face, and has a slight reddish tinge to the colour. Castor's glasses flash white when he is annoyed or amused. In his casual clothes Castor wears a white shirt with a high neck-guard, under a leather trench-coat almost identical to the one Frau wears only Castor's is a darker shade of blue, the neck-guard turned down and fastened with two belts, the lower one sloping downwards. In his church clothes Castor appears to wear a dark blue cassock with white trimming on the collar, under a long white outer cassock that hides his arms. The cassock is held together with a loose belt and a large, silver, rectangular brooch emblazoned with the carving of a cross. Castor wears a plain, white mitre with a cross in the centre and a veil that extends from the mitre to fall over his face. Personality Castor is a very kind person, smiling frequently, and egger to make good first impressions as he is polite and welcoming to those he meets. He is considerate of the feelings of others and will not pressure someone to do something if they do not want to do it, such as when he says it is alright if Teito does not want to tell them his name. Castor is very concerned about the welfare of the people around him, and the manga shows that he makes frequent visits to the district hospital to assist the people there, and to protect them from the military. He has even more sympathy for children, and is popular with the children at the hospital. He has a great level of patience, and is not annoyed easily (unless it is Frau that is doing the annoying) and is very tolerant of the actions of other people, as he doesn't scold Teito when he repeatedly assalts Frau during their first meeting, possibly understanding that he is scared. Castor is always willing to help when someone has a problem, which is shown when he helps Teito train for the exam despite not having to, and enjoys teaching people. Castor has also shown an abiliy to remain optimistic even in the most dire situations, as when he lost an arm in a fight he laughs and jokes with Labrador as he lay bleeding, answering Labrador's panicked assurances that he won't die with: "well if Lab says so then there's nothing to worry about". He is very passionate in his hobby of making dolls. The manga reveals that Castor was not always so cheerful, and as a child he was cold and emotionless due to the lack of attention he received from his father. Sulien comments that Razette was the one who taught him to smile. His relationships with his mother, and with Razette have made Castor a gentleman, he is polite to women and is irritated when others, such as Frau, do not treat them with similar respect (Drama CD). Castor behaves somewhat like a mother to the others, particularly Frau, as he is always the one to scold the others when they do something dangerous or stupid, like riding their Hawkzile too high, and is always reminding them to watch their behavior, such as when he warns Labrador that he will fall ill if he continues to sleep outside. Possibly due to his wealthy upbringing, Castor displays good manners and wishes other do the same, as Frau is often on the receiving end of Castor's tongue when he behaves in a way that is "undignified" (Drama CD). Castor is often the voice of reason, and has greatly influenced some of the major decisions other characters make, (e.g. convincing Teito to take the Bishop's apprentice exam, persuading Hakuren to return to the royal family). Castor's rule-abiding nature can often lead people to mistake him as cold. He attempted to erase Teito's memory after Mikage's death to protect the Ghosts, despite it also meaning he would erase Teito's last memories of Mikage's smile. While appearing to be unconcerned with Teito's feelings, he had clearly thought of the concequences of not doing so as he listed many reasons when Frau challenged him, and he was irked when he found out Frau had not already done the job. His respect for rules can often lead him to overlook the feelings of others in the effort to do what is right, as unintentional as it may be. Castor can be quite merciless during a fight, using his Ghost strings in a way that could seriously injure or kill his opponent if the attack hits them. He often uses violence to discipline Frau when he behaves in a way that Castor doesn't like, sometimes finding it funny when Frau is hurt, and is not above name-calling when he is angry. Castor is also quite mischievous, as has been shown to enjoy pulling pranks on Frau, or startling people with his dolls, and has also shown a manipulative side. This was shown when he tricked Teito into taking the exam by telling him it would help him gain revenge, when Castor disagreed with his motives and wanted to make sure Teito would stay in the Church till he could defend himself. Relationships With his family Xingfa Hausen Castor and his father were not very close, as Xingfa always attempted to keep them distant as a way of coaching Castor against abuse. Despite this, his father broke down upon realising he could lose his son and cried when he died. Lady Hausen Castor's mother was the only one who was allowed to spoil him, and Castor loved her very much, Selian even saying he had a mother complex. Castor would make dolls in his mother's image so that he could have her all to himself. With his peers Frau Castor and Frau have wildly different personalities and because of this are often seen fighting, or making fun of each other, with Castor calling Frau "stupid", and in turn being called names like "doll freak". Despite their differences, they have been shown to be good friends, and Castor is often the one to scold Frau when he does something silly, or warn him about his safety, such as when he(Frau) rides his Hawkzile too high, or when Catsor finds him with porn. They were partners in the Bishop's Apprentice Exam, something which causes them to argue when brought up. Labrador Labrador interacts with Castor the most, and the two are normally found together. Castor trusts Labrador greatly and always takes his premonitions very seriously, and they both share a love for the Church cuisine, and enjoy winding up Frau. Castor had said that Labrador's belief that everyone deserves sympathy was one of the things he liked most about him(Labrador), even if Castor himself disagrees with this (Kapitel 46). Castor cares about Labrador very much, as he was worried about his health when Labrador was missing and warned him against sleeping outside. Castor cared for Labrador enough to risk his life trying to protect him. Razette Castor is very close to Razette. They met when Castor freed Razette from a tank after she was chained up, and they have stayed together even since, Castor expressing that he wanted to travel the world with Razette. Castor is very protective of Razette, and is easily angered when someone tries to hurt her or offends her. Some fans think that he may have romantic feelings for her, but this is open to interpretation. Still, at the very least, he clearly sees her as a close and dear friend. Teito Castor was rather protective of Teito while the latter was still staying at the church, and hit or reprimanded Frau every time he (Frau) teased or made fun of Teito. Castor also had his nun dolls watch Teito for him, to maintain Teito's safety, and gave Teito late-night lessons on mastering how to use a Baculus to channel Zaiphon, by means of physically training Teito with dolls that looked like Frau. Abilities and Attributes Intellectual Castor is described as very intelligent, being described as a genius when he was human, and he shows this throughout the series by providing facts and information to his friends and is knowledgeable in several area's including the holy texts, the history of the Church and the Seven Ghosts. He also possesses good craftsman skills as he is talented at making dolls. Zaiphon Castor is one of the two characters in the series that is able to harness the power of a Zaiphon of the manipulation category. Manipulation Zaiphon: Despite having a very rare Zaiphon, Castor's rarely uses it during battle, as he normally uses his Ghost power instead. The reason is unknown. Castor's Zaiphon was shown briefly in Kapitel 9 (manga only), and looks like a huge dragon mouth made from Zaiphon letters. He uses this to ram and bite opponents and is presumably able to swallow them. In the Seven Ghosts pilot chapter, an early version of Castor's Zaiphon was seen, appearing as a much smaller and slimmer dragon, and he used it to tear apart his opponents. Teito had said that Castor's Zaiphon puts him at a "completely different level" to Teito, and as Castor was not trying to injure Teito during the display, it is possible he is even stronger. Ghost power Castor prefers to uses his Ghost power during battle, and his most notable form of attack his his Ghost strings, which take the form of shiny, barbed strings that extend from the palms of his hands that he is able to control. With this he is able to catch and suspend objects and people in the air, restraining them so they are unable to move. He has been shown to use his Ghost strings to stab and slash at objects, as seen during his fight with Kuroyuri, and has also used them to choke his opponent. Castor uses his to control the life-sized dolls that he makes. Castors power as the Ghost Fest is the ability to tie together the souls of living beings. With this he is able to resurrect dead bodies, on the condition that the soul still resides in the body, and the cause of death was not natural (e.g. suicide or murder). Castor has currently lost a part of his powers after Ayanami absorbed them. Hand-to-hand combat When he was human, Castor was given the task of protecting the Empire, and he was shown to be an able swordsman. In chapter 70 it's revealed his movements are even faster than Hyuuga's. Synopsis Castor first appears flying his Hawkzile along one of the chasms between Districts 1 and 7 when he, as well as the two other Bishops, Frau and Labrador, encounter Teito falling from the sky. When he hits Frau and the two fall to the ground he rushes to Frau's side and helps him get Teito to the Church. Castor next meats Teito in the Church library, when Teito becomes frightened upon seeing a life sized doll, Castor reveals that he was the one who made her, prompting Frau to label him a 'doll-fanatic'. Castor is later seen explaining the history of the Raggs war to Teito. Castor later appears with the other two Bishops to confront the old man possessed by a Kor where he uses his Zaiphon to restrain the possessed man while Frau cuts the bond that ties him to Verloren. He then took the old man to rest for the night. He later introduces Teito to Razette and explains to Teito what a Kor is, and tells Teito to keep the incident with the Kor a secret. Later on after Mikage's death, Teito realised that Castor, Labrador and Frau are Ghosts, and he (Castor) had wanted to erase Teito's memory of the incident so the identity of the Seven Ghosts continues to remain a secret. However Frau stops him, saying that if Teito's memory of when Frau revealed himself as Zehel was blanked, then he would not be able to remember Mikage's last smile. While being reluctant, Castor eventually consented. Much later when Frau was framed as being a warsfeil, Castor confronts Kuroyuri, who has infiltrated the Church with Haruse. The two fight, and Castor manages to catch him/her by ensnaring him/her with the strings from his manipulation Zaiphon. Castor suspends Kuroyuri in the air, and knowing that Ayanami can hear everything he says, begins to speak with him (Ayanami). Castor knows that Ayanami's soul is linked to Kuroyuri's, so if Kuroyuri receives an injury, Ayanami will suffer the same pain as his subordinate. Castor uses this to his advantage, torturing him through Kuroyuri in order to get information from him. Kuroyuri pleads with Ayanami to release his/her soul so he (Ayanami) won't be injured, but Ayanami instead snaps Castor's strings and the fight between the two continues. Castor confuses Kuroyuri with the dolls he makes, making all of them look like himself, and then catches Kuroyuri as she/he is running. Kuroyuri then detonates an explosive devise which sends them both flying in opposite directions. Castor was saved by Labrador using his vines, while at the same time Kuroyuri and Haruse fled. Castor later helps fend off a Black Hawk attack with Labrador in the Church grounds. The two Bishops are confronted by Hyuuga and Konatsu who fight them in order to keep them distracted while Ayanami attacks Teito. Castor and Labrador appear to be losing the fight, but are interrupted when Teito warps everyone to Pandora's box, and the Black Hawks retreat. Much later in the manga, he engaded Ayanami, after he (Ayanami) confronted Labrador, sacrificing the entire left side of his body, resulting in irreparable damage to his eye and arm. He later used his ghost power, and doll-making skills to replace the damaged limb and eye with doll parts. He later met with Frau and Teito together with Lab during the Hawkzile race. He stops Frau from pursuing the Black Hawks and Teito because he was too injured. During the Princess's birthday celebration ball, he fights with Ayanami, but is defeated. Trivia * The word "Castor" means "beaver" in the French language. * After having his eye and arm injured after an attack from Ayanami, disguised as a Bishop, he has had both replaced using doll parts. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Bishops Category:Ghost Category:Male Category:Main characters Category:Church members Category:Protagonists